


Suntan

by WannaBeBold



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alt ep for 18x04, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: "We can uh, we can share the bed. Wouldn't be the first time right?""Uh yeah. Yeah absolutely."They nodded, both of their minds reeling. This was going to get awkward.Alt-ep for Sunburn
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Suntan

"Ahhh ocean air. I missed this." Standing behind him, Ellie giggled, rolling her eyes. 

"Nick, we work for the Navy. You smell ocean air all the time." 

"Yeah but not like this. This-" he spun around with his arms out to the side - "this is hot ocean air baby." She couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm and even joined in, taking a large inhale of the ocean breeze. They were still standing there, laughing and talking, when the concierge appeared next to them. 

"Mr. Torres. Ms. Bishop. Your room is ready. Follow me." Instinctively they turned to follow him down the hall when his words registered with them. 

"Wait, one room?" 

"Yes ma'am. We only have one reservation for you." He stopped outside a door, presumably their room, before looking at them. "Is that okay?" They glanced at one another having a silent conversation before Nick spoke. 

"Uh yeah. That'll be fine." 

"Oh good. Because we're booked up. Here you are." He handed over the keys quickly, turning on his heel and walking back down the hallway to the lobby. 

"Well, that was weird." Ellie nodded in agreement and Nick shrugged as he opened the door to their suite. The first room was open concept with a small kitchen and living area with floor to ceiling windows that gave an amazing view of the beach. She was so caught up in the view that she missed the clearing of Nick's throat. "Uhhh, B…" 

"Yeah?" She spun around to face him with a smile that soon turned into shock as she saw what he was pointing at. There was only one bedroom in the suite. With only one bed. Shit. "Oh."

"Yeah…" He could only nod as they both stared at the king sized bed in the middle of the bedroom. He was getting ready to speak up and offer to sleep on the couch when she spun to face him. 

"We can uh, we can share the bed. Wouldn't be the first time right?" His mind flashed back to the only three times they had ever shared a bed: their undercover stint as Charlie and Luis, during their unplugged weekend when he held her as she cried herself to sleep, and the night he showed up on her doorstep and she returned the favor. This would be completely different. And not at all how he imagined actually sharing a bed with Ellie Bishop would be but he wasn't about to say that out loud. 

"Uh yeah. Yeah absolutely."

They nodded, both of their minds reeling. This was going to get awkward. 

It had been three days of awkwardly waking up in each other's arms and three very awkward nights of crawling into bed together as they tried to stay to their separate sides, but they had been successful in keeping quiet so far. Since they were trying to keep their case quiet from McGee and Delilah, they were on another part of the island, hoping they wouldn’t run into them. They were supposed to blend in with the rest of the beachgoers which led Ellie to relax on the sunlounger while Nick enjoyed a game of beach volleyball.

Laying on her lounger, Ellie tried to keep her mind on the case file disguised as a book but her eyes kept drifting up to the sight in front of her. She couldn’t help but watch Nick as he played. He had thrown off his shirt earlier, which now lay next to her feet, and was just in his swim shorts. Her eyes trailed from his back down to his thighs as he jumped up to land a hit and she had to cross her legs as heat flooded her. This was even better than if he were in jeans and she was suddenly lucky they decided to play it off as them being a couple in public, it made it easy for her to watch him without suspicion. 

After landing a hit that won them the game, Nick spread high fives around before turning back to Ellie. She was still sitting where he left her but her eyes were on him and he couldn't hold back the smirk when she realized he was looking her way. When she looked away, no doubt hiding her blush, he trailed his eyes over her. It wasn't often he got to see Ellie in a tank top and shorts but he could really get used to it. 

Realizing Nick was looking at her she blushed and turned her head to avoid his gaze. When she looked back up his expression had changed and she glanced behind her to see what he was looking at to find their suspect standing a few feet away. With a silent agreement Ellie got up to walk just down the boardwalk while Nick went in the opposite direction to trap the suspect between them. He must've gotten spooked because before Nick could get close the man started to run in Ellie's direction and he felt a moment of panic that was soon replaced with a mix of amazement, pride, and something he couldn't place as Ellie knocked the man's legs out from under him in a move he didn't know she could do. 

As soon as the shock wore off he was filled with the unknown emotion and he ran up as Ellie was placing handcuffs on the guy. Instead of hearing a ‘good job’ from him like she expected to, he all but pushed her aside, not even looking at her as he grabbed the guys arm and yanked him up. As Nick hauled him off, Ellie stood there trying to catch her breath and wondering what was going on with her partner. 

Walking into the suite that evening, Ellie stared at Nick as he slammed the door, effectively locking himself in the bathroom. Hands on her hips she stood outside the bathroom door, waiting for him to come out and talk to her. He had been quiet and avoiding her since they arrested their suspect and she was tired of being ignored.

"What the hell Nick! We caught the bad guy, that's a good thing! What, are you mad that I was the one to take him down and not you?" At that the door opened and she stepped back an inch as Nick stopped in the doorway. She mentally thanked him for putting his shirt back on, otherwise she would be too distracted for this conversation. 

"I'm not mad Ellie." His expression was pained and she tilted her head in confusion. 

"Well then what is it? You've been quiet and avoiding me since we left the boardwalk!"

"Do you really wanna know why Ellie?" Her expression screamed 'well duh' so he said F it and let it all out. "I've been quiet and avoiding you because seeing you take down that guy, in those impossibly short shorts no less, was hot as hell and I didn't know how I could keep my hands off you." Her mouth dropped open in shock and she just stared at him. She was momentarily afraid he was going to walk away, try to pretend like he didn't say anything, but those fears were quickly put to rest. 

One second his expression was hardened, the next his eyes darkened with something closer to lust than anger and his lips twitched. Suddenly he stepped forward, backing her against the wall before gripping her hips and crashing his lips to hers, hard. She was momentarily frozen but as soon as his hands hit bare skin where her tank top had ridden up she let out a moan of appreciation, opening her mouth to accept his tongue as she kissed him back eagerly. 

One second her feet were on the floor, the next she was being lifted up and she quickly wrapped her legs around Nick’s waist. Her hands went to his biceps and she mentally thanked him for wearing a tank top today as she ran her hands over the muscles she had fantasized about. That thought didn’t last long as his hands slid up her torso, dragging her shirt with him and leaving a trail of heat in his wake. 

As soon as he had her shirt off he threw it to the ground as his eyes trailed over her. Her skin had a golden hue to it from being in the Bahama sun the last few days and he let out a growl as he pulled the strings of her bikini top, letting it fall and revealing the faintest of tan lines. 

"Like what you see?" Ellie asked flirtatiously, surprising herself at not feeling shy under his intense stare. Instead of responding verbally he leaned down, trailing his tongue along the tan lines on her breasts before taking one in his mouth. Throwing her head back against the wall Ellie let out a moan, digging her nails into his biceps which only seemed to spur him along. Wanting to hear the sound more he swirled his tongue around her nipple once, twice, before pressing her back completely against the wall. One of the hands that was holding her up moved into her hair, pulling slightly, while the other slid under her jean shorts to palm her ass.

Tightening her legs around his waist, she could feel his erection clearly through the thin material of his trunks and her shorts and she ground her hips into his, making a moan escape him that went straight to her core. His moan against her breast had her on the edge and she almost whimpered when he pulled away until he moved to the other breast, and bit her nipple gently. The feeling of his teeth on her and his hips pushing against hers was just what she needed to make her fall over, letting out a strangled ‘Nick’ as she came. 

Smirking, Nick soothed her nipple with his tongue before trailing his mouth up her chest and neck. When he went to kiss her Ellie turned her head, drawing confusion from him. “Ellie, what’s wrong?” Looking up slowly, he noticed a deep blush across her cheeks. 

“It’s nothing I just…” Sighing she threw her head back, making him want to kiss her neck but he held back, knowing she needed to gather her thoughts. “I’m embarrassed Nick! I mean, you’ve barely touched me and I just, you know…” She waved a hand around to emphasize her point and he had to hold back a laugh. Moving the hand that was in her hair to her cheek he turned her face to look at him.

“Ellie. I barely touched you and yet you just, you know...” he smirked, making her laugh as he mimicked her choice of words, “but let me tell you, being able to make you come just by that was hot as hell.”

“Really?” She bit her lip innocently, making a growl escape him. 

“Hell yeah.” He ground his hips back into hers and she let out a squeak of surprise as his bulge felt bigger than before. Leaning in closer, he whispered in her ear. “And definitely something I’m going to keep in mind.” Ellie gasped as he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear before moving his way down her neck. As much as she wanted him to continue his ministrations there was something else she wanted more. 

Unwrapping her legs from around him she placed her feet on the floor, gripping his hips for stability as her legs were still shaking. 

“Nick?” Instead of stopping he just hummed against her skin. “Your turn.” Not paying attention he didn’t realize what she was saying until suddenly he felt one of her hands gripping him over his swim shorts. 

“Elliiiiiie.” He drew out her name, followed by a hiss as she tugged on his shorts, letting them fall to ground before gripping his dick. Leaning in to kiss her, he was surprised when she put a finger from her free hand on his lips, effectively stopping him. There was a wicked gleam in her eye and he didn’t have time to question it before she started placing kisses down his torso, tracing the contours of his abs with her tongue as she made her way to her intended target. 

With one last look up at him she sunk down to her knees and licked his tip before taking him in her mouth. The feeling of her tongue on his sensitive flesh made him weak in the knees and he leaned forward, bracing himself against the wall, hands on either side of where Ellie’s head had been. He let out a whine when she let him go with a pop that quickly changed to a moan as she took him back in her mouth, taking him deeper than before. Needing some semblance of control he reached down, gripping her hair and thrusting into her mouth. Expecting her to back off, she shocked him when instead she moaned around him, clearly liking it. Feeling the tell tale signs of an impending orgasm he pulled her hair tight, trying to get her to back off. 

"Ellie, st-stop. Please." Breathlessly he begged her to slow down but she just looked up at him and batted her eyelashes innocently. He let out an animalistic growl then, knowing he had to stop her before he embarrassed himself and needing to get her on the bed ASAP. With a sharp tug to her hair Nick stepped back, making him fall from her mouth. He practically whimpered at the loss of her warm mouth but quickly refocused on the task at hand. 

Feeling Nick pulling at her hair, Ellie added another twist of her tongue, ready to bring him over the edge and was shocked when he pulled himself from her mouth instead. "Nick! What the hell?" Instead of a verbal response he leaned down, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her over his shoulder. She let out a squeak of surprise as he quickly dropped her down on the bed, his hands moving to unbutton her shorts immediately. 

"Not yet Ellie. I want to take my time with you first." A blush filled her at his words and she watched as he slid her shorts off, throwing them to the side. His hands came up to her hips, gripping the strings of the last part of her bikini. Pausing, he looked into her eyes. "Ellie?" 

Wordlessly she leaned up, kissing him eagerly. Needing verbal confirmation Nick pulled back reluctantly, looking into her eyes. "Nick. Take them off and fu-" she was cut off by his lips attacking hers as he tugged at the strings, untying them completely, and tossing them to the side with one hand.

Pulling back, Nick let his eyes roam over her hungrily, taking in her newly exposed skin with great interest. The hand that was on her hip trailed across her stomach making her skin tingle and she lifted her hips, urging him on. When he still didn't move those final few inches she actually whimpered and was getting ready to demand he get a move on when she felt his finger run over her with a feather light touch. 

"Ni-" what started out as a moan of his name turned to a shriek as he plunged two fingers into her. "-ick!" She threw her head back against the pillows and moaned as he started sucking on her neck, simultaneously adding a third finger. Moving his way up her neck, he put his mouth by her ear. 

"Mm, so wet for me Ellie." Hearing his whisper coupled with the feeling of his hot breath on her neck made her whimper and she felt that familiar coiling building. A second later Nick bit her ear gently as he curled his fingers inside her and rubbed her clit, making a scream escape as she fell over the edge. 

Lost in the feeling of her orgasm she missed Nick moving down her body until she felt a kiss on stomach followed by his tongue exploring her folds. Gripping his hair tightly, she tried to direct his mouth to where his fingers had just been but instead she felt him smirk against her as he stayed in place, pressing her hips to the bed to keep her from moving. Not able to take it anymore she copied his actions from earlier and pulled him up to her face. 

"Time's up." Leaning up she kissed him hard, shoving her tongue in his mouth as she gripped his dick and guided it to her. Breaking their kiss, Nick sent her one last look for confirmation before he moved the remaining few inches and pushed into her, both moaning at the feeling of finally being together. 

After taking a moment to adjust he started moving his hips, thrusting into her with a rhythm that was quickly unraveling her control. Needing something more, Ellie wrapped her legs around his hips, pushing him deeper and hitting a spot inside her that had her gasping his name quickly as she shattered around him. Coming down from her high she could tell he was close so she gripped his biceps, digging her nails in. Like earlier that seemed to be just the push he needed and with one last thrust he came, groaning out her name in a voice she wanted to hear again and again. 

Collapsing on top of her, he rolled slowly to the side so as not to crush her and she let out a sound that was a mix between a whimper and a wince as he pulled out, already missing the connection. She didn't have to miss him for long though as he pulled her half on top of him, tangling their legs together. 

Their heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard until Nick let out a laugh. "Ya know Ellie, it may be a good thing we're going back to DC tomorrow." Curious as to what he was talking about she turned her head to look at him. "It would be pretty hard to hide these with a tank top." 

"Nick!" Scrambling to get up she ran to the bathroom mirror, examining the multiple marks that were left on her neck and across her breasts. From his spot on the bed Nick watched her appreciatively as she turned to see every hickey. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped as she turned to him and ran straight for the bed. "Oh you're so gonna pay for that mister." Hearing her words he gulped until she climbed up the bed and sat on his lap, hands bracing themselves on his still bare chest. 

"Well if you must." Nick winked at her and she rolled her eyes before leaning down, kissing him deeply. 

As they got lost in each other again - with Ellie on top this time - there was an unspoken agreement between them that there was no going back from this. 

After four years they had finally taken the leap and acted on their feelings. 

Years later they would look back and realize this was the place that ignited the flame that had been sparking since their first meeting. This was their London and they had no regrets. 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to anyone who can get the London reference!   
> Have to give a huge shout out to hellokaelyn and tiffanytheweirdo for their help on this fic!! Couldn't have done it without y'all!  
> Now if you don't hear from me in a few days it's because I've gone into hiding from this fic 😄


End file.
